


Musebox - #41 - Power

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [23]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #41 of 50</p><p>Edward has a lesson for Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #41 - Power

Edward sighed, sitting forward on his knees. Roy tugged at the bindings that kept his wrists above his head, his elbows level with his cheeks. "What is it with you and tying people up?" he asked, testing his bindings curiously.

"People seem to like doing the same to me," Edward said. "I guess it's just returning the favor."

"I see," Roy said. "So do you have any nefarious plans for me like this, or are you just going to keep ogling me?"

"I dunno," Edward said. "I like the idea of ogling you. And besides," he murmured. "I quite enjoy being the one in charge here."

"I'm sure you do," Roy said. "You seem to get off on this power trip alone." Roy prodded a bare foot at Edward, his toes finding and pressing against the crotch of Edward's trousers. The feel of Roy's toes on his concealed penis made Edward hiss his breath out and Roy grinned. He curled his toes and began stroking them up and down Edward's length.

"Stop that," Edward said, pinning Roy's ankle with one hand. Roy raised an eyebrow, smiling still. "What's the matter?" he purred, crossing his legs at the ankle when Edward released his leg. "Don't like me touching you there?"

"You know better than that," Edward said huskily, leaning forward onto his hands. "I love it when you touch me there. But," he added, running his fingers down the bottom of Roy's foot. "That's not the point of today's exercise."

"The point of today's exercise?" Roy repeated as Edward drew a little closer. Roy looked down at his naked body; even without being touched his penis was beginning to wake up at the proximity of Edward's body.

"The point," Edward said, edging closer but somehow resisting what must be the OVERWHELMING urge to touch Roy. "Is for you to trust me."

"I let you tie me up completely naked," Roy said evenly. "Despite your well known track record with this sort of thing. I think that's a large leap in trust right there."

Edward gave in to the urge to touch him and poked the side of Roy's head with one automail digit. "What do you MEAN, my well-known track record?" he said, his voice level but still somehow threatening."

Roy winced only slightly as Edward drove the metal digit unrelentingly into his temple. "I only mean the fact that you are... forgetful," he said carefully. Edward raised his eyebrows and Roy snorted. "You left me tied up for two hours, Kenshin had to chisel my hands free from the bed frame."

"Oh, is THAT how you got loose," Edward said. "I was proving a point."

"And what point was that, again?"

"Trust," Edward said. He tapped under Roy's chin once, and Roy lifted his chin up. Edward grinned. "You expected me to trust you implicitly without ever really giving me a reason to."

Roy frowned. "You really think so little of me?"

Edward sat up on his knees, running both his hands through Roy's hair as Roy looked up at him. "I want you to trust me," Edward said softly.

"I do," Roy said. "That's why I don't understand the point of this exercise."

"Ssh," Edward said, and kissed Roy. Roy looked quizzical as they parted. Edward brushed his nose against Roy's and nearly purred. "I like seeing you tied up and helpless," he said. "You're mine."

Roy tilted his head to the side as Edward nuzzled his cheek, teeth scraping at an ear. "I'm yours," he repeated as Edward licked his ear.

"You belong to me," Edward insisted, sitting down across Roy's naked lap. Roy's cock was trapped between them, so Edward laid one hand atop it. Roy watched Edward's face intently as Edward stroked the head, his fingers moving down the shaft expertly. Edward met his eyes, mapping every inch of Roy's dick with his fingertips, not once looking down.

"It's a shame that you're in pants," Roy breathed. Edward kissed the side of his mouth and rocked on Roy's lap. "Maybe you should take them off."

"Maybe," Edward murmured. He didn't move to get off of Roy's lap, though, and his stroking of Roy's cock was beginning to grow more insistent. Roy made a throaty noise, somewhere between a whimper and a growl, trying to buck his hips and failing with an Edward seated firmly astride them. "C'mon, Roy."

"If I come," Roy panted, his eyes on Edward's face. "Then it's all over, Ed, I'm not like you, I won't be able to go again right away-"

"I beg to differ," Edward said, rubbing the thumb of his flesh hand over the head of Roy's cock. "You're as young as you feel, Roy." Roy leaned back, knocking his head into the wall he was chained to as he came, his seed spurting between them, coating his stomach and the bottom of Edward's sleeveless shirt. Roy kept his position, breathing quickly as Edward rocked on his hips, getting up on his knees to free his own erection. Roy looked down to watch as Edward put one palm against the wall and the other tight around his cock, pulling quickly.

Roy watched, detached and fascinated as Edward's left hand worked the shaft of his own cock, still slick with Roy's fluids. Edward had his eyes closed, he was concentrating on the sensation and was biting his bottom lip. Roy leaned as far forward as he could, nosing Edward's forehead through his bangs. Edward shuddered and groaned out loud as he came, his own orgasm rocking through him quickly. Roy turned his head but he wasn't in too much danger, Edward came across his chest and belly.

He dropped back down onto Roy's legs, hand dragging down the wall to rest on Roy's shoulder. Edward's loose cock lay atop Roy's, and the touch was electric. Edward looked up when Roy jerked and grinned sharply. He put his free hand on Roy's other shoulder and rocked slightly, dragging their worn-out cocks together. "We're not done," Edward said hoarsely, both their attention on his movements in Roy's lap.

"Good," Roy licked his lips and groaned again as Edward moved.


End file.
